The Blackout of 1989
by Bat13SJx
Summary: The Blackout of 1989, the accident no one knew about...or lived to tell the tale. A normal summer day with Freddy and the gang celebrating yet another birthday with a child, until the power decided to go out, causing the animatronics to instantly go into night mode and kill everyone in sight. Oneshot inspired by the Five Nights At Freddy's Hidden Lore video by Mr. Creepypasta


**The Blackout of 1989:  
**

 **Warning: Contains rude language, and gruesome, grotesque scenes...  
**

...

1989

"Hell-llo b-b-oys and g-girls! Wel-Wel-Welcome to Freddy Faz-z-zbear's pizza! I'm Freddy F-F-Fazbear!" Freddy said into his fake microphone. The kids sitting at the tables at the pizzeria smiled and cheered, clapping their little sticky; hands covered in icecream and pizza. They all wore colorful cone shaped birthday hats with pictures of balloons, stripes and confetti decorated all over them.

It was Saturday August 5, 1989. Another birthday party was being held at the well known, popular Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria at 5:30pm. Music poured out of the speakers while kids ran throughout the place with metal Fazbear tokens in their pockets and little Foxy plushies cupped underneath their little arms. Streamers and balloons decorated the walls as well as the posters of Freddy and his friends. It was a place full of fantasy and fun. An eternal birthday wonderland...with the occasional bad news headline.

The Bite of '87, as what the reporters and employees called it, was the worst incident so far at the pizza place, and what almost caused the whole place to be shut down entirely. Since then, the pizzeria has had a hard time trying to get back its regular customers.

It wasn't just The Bite of '87 that caused Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to nearly go out of business. Ever since the first joint, Fredbear's Diner, opened up in 1983, children have gone missing from the place. Police say they finally caught the culprit, but the children's bodies were still yet to be found. A dark mystery still yet to be solved, giving the place a terrible reputation. Years later, five more have gone missing from this exact pizza joint, causing business to slow down and more bad rumors to spread about the place.

Fazbear Entertainment quickly got onto the situation and worked on getting their animatronics reprogrammed, unfortunately that didn't seem to work either. The criminal database programming didn't help much. The animatronics seemed to act very strange, and didn't seem to like any of the security guards or parents for some weird reason. Days later, the toy like animatronics were scrapped. Now the infamous pizzeria in the little town was stuck with the four classic, old animatronics from a couple years ago.

"Hi! k-I-kids! I'm Chica! L-let's e-e-e-eat-kids-p-pizza, kids!" Chica the Chicken said as her beak continued to move up and down even after she stopped talking. She held up her fake plate with a huge pink cupcake with big round eyes. It blinked and swayed gently on the plate as if it was trying to stay balanced. She giggled. "I w-w-w-ont eat you, lit-tle cupcake! You a-a-a-a-re too swe-e-eet...You are too sweet to e-e-at!" The kids laughed.

Two tables were reserved for the sixteen kids and seven parents for the birthday party. The birthday boy, who was turning eight, sat the closest towards the stage, wearing a blue cardboard paper crown with his name written on the side in black sharpie. All of his friends clapped happily as they watched the seven foot tall animals talk and sing for them, while he waited impatiently for them to introduce Foxy the Pirate Fox.

"Mommy...when is Foxy going to come?" he asked. His mom looked over to the purple curtain with silver stars decorated all over it. Her expression changed when she saw the sign reading: Sorry, Out of Order. She tried telling her child that Foxy was not going to show up this time, but the kid instantly lost interest in waiting and was mesmerized by the colorful lights and the movements of the three animatronic animals before him.

Bonnie the purple bunny moved his ears up and down as he strummed his red guitar in a jerky motion. The music came out from the speakers at his feet instead of his instrument. He opened his mouth as a way of smiling. "Hey ki-i-id-ds!.. Hey kids! It's your 'ol pal, B-B-B-B-onnie Bunny! Let's p-party!" he said in an uplifting, cheerful voice, then played his retro old guitar with pizza stains and chipped paint all over it, revealing the silvery metal underneath. Chica awkwardly danced to the music as she held the pink cupcake over her head. The cupcake's eyes scanned the windowless room as it looked at the kids running around; smiling with its two little fangs sticking out.

In the back, on the opposite side of the stage, the Fazbear employees stood behind the glass prize counters. The prize counters were filled with Plastic Foxy hooks, little Carl Cupcake key-chains, inflatable Bonnie Guitars, and plushies of the four animatronics. There were two guys and two girls, all wearing their black ties and dark buttoned up shirts tucked into their black slacks. One sighed as he placed one elbow on the counter and held his head up as Freddy and the gang sang another song.

The four teens were kids straight out of high school, looking for easy jobs. When they saw the ad for Freddy Fazbears's pizza, they went over. They were hired right away and given their schedules. Unfortunately, they didn't know it consisted of having to stand behind the counter for eight and a half hours and listen to the same dialogue and the same songs, over and over. At least the payment was decent, better than the night security guard. They heard that the payment was four dollars less than their payment!

"Do you think we could leave early after this?" asked the guy with his elbow on the glass counter, turning his head slightly over to his comrades. He was twenty-one, the oldest of the four, with short dark brown hair and green eyes. The two girls exchanged glances. They were both nineteen years old. One girl had blonde hair tied up into a pony-tail and bright blue eyes, while the other one had long, jet black hair, dark skin, and dark eyes.

"I don't know. I don't want to lose my job," The dark haired girl responded with concern in her voice. The other boy laughed. "You wont. The manager wont know. He's never here most of the time anyway," he said taking a sip out of his Coke he bought during his lunch break. He was nineteen with hazel eyes and had disheveled reddish brown hair.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Yes, but the security cameras will see us leave, and if we clock out, it will say that we left early," she pointed out. The brown haired boy waved off her words. "Me and Eddie here got it covered," he said as he pointed to the boy with the rust colored hair next to him. Eddie smirked and nodded. "Yeah, I have the extra key to the security room and we could delete the footage of us leaving the place early. As for the clock, I have tinkered with one of those things and know how it works, so I could make it look like we clocked out on time," Eddie said with a grin on his face. The girls hesitated, debating on whether to go ahead and ditch their work, or stay behind and stay till closing time.

"What about the security guy? He will be there when you break into the security office," the dark haired girl pointed out. Eddie snorted. "I just heard we don't have a security guard for the day, only that one weird guy in the purple shirt for the night shift. You know, the one that gets paid less than us? I've met him before. He's nice, but has this creepy smile that makes me feel uneasy...but yeah he doesn't come here till...what, midnight or something stupid?" The brown haired boy nodded his head. "Yeah. Who the hell would be up late at night to break into a piece of shit like this?" he asked.

The blonde glared at the brown haired boy. "Hey! for your information, this place was my childhood when I was little!" she snapped angrily. Her friend quickly touched her shoulders before she decided to punch the twenty one year old in the face. "Jenny, calm down, I'm sure Rick didn't mean to say it," she said as she gave Rick a look. The brown haired boy, named Rick, sighed and nodded. Yes, I'm sorry, Jenny. I didn't mean to say it." Jenny still glared at Rick. Then she shrugged her friend's hands off her shoulders and walked away.

The dark haired girl narrowed her eyes at Rick. "You are such a dick, Rick," she said. Rick placed his hands up near his chest. "Woah hey! I said I was sorry! I didn't know this dump was her childhood place." The dark haired girl rolled her eyes. "Well, if you ever want to go out with her, which I doubt she ever will say yes, I suggest thinking before you start calling everything a "piece of shit,"" she said before walking off through the door after her friend.

Rick flipped her off behind her back and turned away. "Fuck you too, Chey," he snarled, careful not to say it too loud or the parents of the kids would hear and yell at him for cursing in a children's place. Rick sighed loudly as he turned his head up to the ceiling, wishing that he was somewhere else other than the pizzeria.

Eddie pretended not to notice Rick as he accepted the tickets from a girl and gave her a Bonnie plushie. The little girl squealed a high pitch squeal as she hugged the plushie bunny and ran off. "Forget the girls. Let's just go on with our plan," Eddie said to him over the song just as it ended. Rick slowly turned his head over to Eddie and nodded. "Allright, sounds good. Let's get our things and get to the security room before Freddy Fuckbear sings another shitty song," he said in a low voice.

On the stage, Freddy's robotic eyes spotted the boy at the end of the table, closest to him, wearing a birthday hat. The mechanical bear straightened up as it received its data. Freddy tipped his hat to the Birthday Boy. "He-hello! You m-m-m-m-m-must be t-t-the Bir-Birth...You must be th-the Birthday Boy!" he said in his cheery deep booming tone of voice. The boy smiled excitedly, thrilled that the bear noticed him. "Yes!" he said as he stood up on his chair. "Josh! sit down!" his mother scolded as she touched his arm, making him sit down. Freddy didn't seem to notice as he continued with his Birthday dialogue.

"What is your name?" he asked. "Josh!" Josh cried happily, going up on his knees in the chair. Freddy straightened up awkwardly as his rusty gears inside him grinded and creaked as if in pain. He placed his small black top hat back on his head and smiled. "Wh-what an a-a-a-a-a-awesome name!" Freddy said as he looked over to Bonnie and Chica.

"What do y-y-y-ou say, g-g-guys? Let-Let-let-let's sing one m-m-m-more song for J-J-J-Josh here!" he said. Bonnie nodded. "Yeah! Let's sing Happy Birthday!" He said as he lifted his guitar. Chica opened her beak, revealing her white teeth. "Yeah! C-c-c-c-ome on k-kids! le-let's kill-kids-let's sing!" Chica said. The kids yelled and screamed excitedly. Freddy's booming voice spoke over them. "O-on the count of th-three! O-o-o-o-o-one!-" he started. "T-two!" Chica chimed in. "O-o-o-one...two-!" Bonnie said. "Three!" Freddy said.

Suddenly, sparks flew out of Freddy's neck as he struggled to say his last word. A loud series of crackles and pops went off, causing all the lights to go out. The sparks danced along the stage and winked out; and the room was instantly engulfed into pitch black darkness. The only light came from the green exit sign to the left side of the building.

The children screamed when the lights all went out and started getting out of their seats. The parents tried blindly reaching out towards their kids in the dark, telling them everything was all right. Eddie and Rick froze in the back. They immediately stopped what they were doing and called out to each other in the darkness.

"What the hell happened?" asked Rick.

"I don't know! the power must have shorted out!" Eddie shouted back as he struggled to turn on his flashlight.

He cursed under his breath when he watched the light in his flashlight flicker a couple times before dimming out. Dead. Rick tried his torch as well and cursed under his breath. Dead. He chucked the torch down to the ground. The flashlight made a heavy thud sound onto the dark floor. A child screamed from the sudden sound. The commotion continued on while the two staff members tried figuring out how to turn the lights back on in the room; feeling their way around and tripping over kids that blindly got in their way. A door was heard being opened as Jenny and Chey came out from the back room and bumped into the guys. They shrieked in surprise.

"What the heck is going on?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know. I think the power shorted out...do any of your flashlights work?" Eddie asked.

The girls silently pulled out their flashlights and tried turning them on. The lights flickered for a few short seconds before going out. Dead. Chey sighed in annoyance and placed her flashlight back on her belt. "No. They don't" she reported. Eddie sighed in frustration and cursed under his breath. "Well, I guess we could try opening up the main door to let some natural light in, then I could see where the back up power panel is," he suggested. Everyone nodded in the darkness, but no one could see, so they said "Yes." With that, they began to blindly make their way to where the door to the outside was.

Suddenly all the screaming from the children stopped. All the staff members stopped in their tracks when they saw a light flicker across the room. Their faces changed from the sight of the horrific scene. It was Freddy's face. It blinked and flickered like a strobe light was on it, causing dark shadows to caress his face, giving him a creepy appearance. As it flashed and blinked, it played the mechanical Ouverture from Carmen. Some of the kids giggled, but then stopped. Others whispered to their parents, asking what was wrong with Freddy? The seconds droned on for what seemed like hours, how was this possible? Why was Freddy's face lit up? wasn't the power out?

Suddenly, before anyone could react, Freddy's lit up face stopped, as well as the tune, and engulfed everyone back into the ink black darkness. Freddy's face stayed imprinted on their eyes every time the children and adults blinked. "Wh-what the hell...?" Chey asked; a quiver of fear heard in her voice. "I don't know," replied Rick in a small low voice, almost afraid to move anymore. He didn't remember hearing his manager telling him what to do during a blackout...or what happened during a blackout. Maybe it was just a glitch, a small bit of power that remained in Freddy...

Suddenly, heavy footsteps were heard from the stage. The kids screamed and were heard scattering. Three inhuman screeches were heard over the children. The sound was high pitch and mechanical, shooting fear up the spines of all four of the day staff. "Run!" Eddie screamed. Everyone in the building bolted blindly through out the place, knocking over chairs and slamming into tables.

Some kids crawled under the tables and stayed there, hugging their legs and whimpering; hoping this was all a bad dream. Unfortunately, they quickly realized it wasn't when they heard the sound of one of the animatronic's heavy footsteps come near the table, and two glowing white orbs appear, staring straight at them. Suddenly, Chica's cupcake appeared under the table with them, grinning with its sharp teeth. Its wide eyes stuck out from its dark sockets, giving it a creepy appearance. The kids screamed and bolted out from under the table as they were chased by the cupcake as it bounced after them, chomping the air with its teeth.

Chey and Jenny ran towards the exit. Chey screamed when she was shoved to the side by an adult, causing her to fall and to hit her head against the glass countertop. The glass shattered from the impact of Chey's head and body, causing her to be knocked unconscious. Pieces of glass rained down on her body, slicing her arms and falling in her dark hair.

Chica lumbered over to Chey's unconscious body as she held her pink cupcake. The blood soaked chicken exchanged glances with her cupcake before lowering him down to Chey's body. The pink cupcake leaped onto Chey's body. His mouth opened as sharp metal teeth appeared in rows like a shark's and bit down. Blood caked the cupcake's face as it tore through Chey's flesh and bone with the occasional sound of deflated organs squishing between the carnivorous cupcake's gnashing teeth.

Meanwhile, Jenny made it to the door underneath the glowing green exit. Her hands felt the icy cold door handle as she gripped it tightly. She rammed her shoulder against the door as she turned the knob. A sharp pain ran through her shoulder as she desperately turned the handle. Jenny screamed; tears streaming down her face when she wasn't able to push the door open. It was locked. The place had locked itself down when the blackout happened. There were no windows, there were only two exits in the place: One in the front, and the one in the back. Parents and scared children shoved their bodies up against her, trying desperately to push the door open to get away from the killer animals. Jenny screamed for help as the crowd crushed her against the door.

She tried thrashing and shoving against the force of the parents and kids, but they wouldn't budge. Her screams were drowned out by everyone else's screams as they pounded against the door and shoved their hands against the cold metal door handle, not thinking about Jenny, only their safety. Jenny's body went limp from the lack of oxygen, and exhaustion and collapsed against the ground. No one paid attention, only trampling over her lifeless body with their feet.

The panicking crowd pressed even more into the only door, screaming desperately for the outside world to hear them and open the door. Their cries and screams were soon cut off by Chica and Bonnie's screech as they cornered the crowd and killed them. Blood was heard being spattered against the walls and splashing onto the checkered tile ground by the gallons. Bones were heard being crunched while organs squished under the animatronic's large, heavy feet. Limbs and torsos were scattered about in the darkness. A couple kids were able to slip away from The animatronic's and bolted to the other side of the room, only to be caught by Freddy.

"Wh-where do you think y-y-y-you are going?" Freddy asked as he chuckled. The kids screamed as Freddy screamed his high pitch scream in their faces as blood dripped down his face. He picked up the kids and in a flash, their bodies were red with their own blood. One adult saw the whole thing under the light of her own flashlight. The light trembled as she watched the whole thing happen in a heartbeat. Her body was frozen stiff in horror; eyes wide as saucers. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream. The animatronic bear turned around and spotted her.

"H-h-h-hope you are h-h-av-having a good -a good-a good time! B-because I sure am..." then the towering, two ton robot grabbed the screaming adult lightning fast, and crushed her skull in, causing her pink brains to explode all over Freddy's stomach and muzzle. Some of the blood got into Freddy's eyes, then came down like red tears. Freddy didn't seem to notice as he turned around and walked towards the backroom where they stored all the Freddy Fazbear suits and endoskeletons...

Once the animatronic bear was completely gone, Eddie picked up the lit flashlight the woman dropped and quickly bolted the opposite direction to the door behind the prize counter. He quickly threw the door open then closed it fast behind him, locking it. His whole body shook as he tried running with his uncooperative legs. His wide, alert eyes darted around the room as he tried looking for the exit in the back. The power switch crossed his mind only once before being completely dismissed and changed with the need to save his skin instead.

The light bounced along the floor down the dark hallway, down to the small room where the security room was. Eddie stumbled over his own feet as he ran. Suddenly he heard a sound, very similar to a knife slowly being sharpened, causing him to slow down. He whipped around and found Foxy the pirate fox, the one that was "Out of Order"

His body was tattered and torn. Half of his fur was missing. His lower jaw was broken. His eyes were pools of black with small glowing white pupils that sat in the center. Foxy's endoskeleton feet walked with a soft clanking sound as he ran his sharp, metal hook along the wall, causing the ear splitting screeching sound. Sparks flew off of the hook, causing the metal to glow red hot from the harsh friction.

Finally Foxy stopped as he raised his red hook high into the air, opened his mouth, and screamed a high pitch metallic scream. Eddie screamed as well and bolted as the fox charged after him. Eddie ran faster when he saw the door of the security office. He slowed to a stop and felt his heart skip a beat when he realized the door was closed. Eddie pounded on the door. "Open up! Come on you stupid door!" he screamed as he kicked it. The heavy metal door remained closed. Why was it closed? Usually it was open-

Eddie screamed as he felt the hot searing tip of the metal hook pierce his flesh, burning it in the process as it ran down his back, tearing his skin. The hook sank deep, slicing the spine and shattering it into two halves. Eddie fell against the checkered tile floor on his face and hands. He screamed out in pain as he coughed up blood. It dribbled out of his mouth and bubbled on the cold ground.

Eddie tried getting up, but couldn't because of his broken spine. Instead, he rolled over and instinctively placed his hands out in front of him for protection. In a flash, Foxy moved his head down in a fast motion and lifted back up; snarling and gnashing his sharp teeth. Eddie didn't realize what happened till he felt something sticky and hot fall down from above him and onto his hands and chest.

Eddie screamed as he felt the heavy weight of his organs dripping in his hands and his own blood caking his face. A huge hole replaced where his stomach once was; now hanging limply in Foxy's sharp jaws. His screams slowly faded as his lungs began to deflate like balloons, and blood drained from his body and around him in a thick red pool. His arms went limp and he became motionless...

Back in the main room, Rick remembered his lighter in his backpack. He quickly dashed over to it and unzipped it, feeling around frantically for the square piece of metal. His fingers finally closed around it and pulled it out. His thumb slipped once as he tried flicking it open. The little top piece flicked open, igniting the flame inside and illuminating Rick's face. Rick smiled happily down at the little light, but stopped when he heard heavy breathing behind him.

He froze, too afraid to turn around. The heavy breathing gradually turned into moaning. Rick turned around and in the light of his lighter, stood Bonnie. The animatronic rabbit, soaked in blood, stared down at him with his white glowing eyes. Rick screamed and ran. He kept running till he made it down the east hallway to the security room. He slowed down when his light began to flicker till it almost went out.

As he did, he spotted the power panel. He rushed over to it and opened the door. A switch sat in the middle of a couple power circuits. Rick Pushed the switch up, hoping for the power to come back on and hopefully change the animatronics and everything that happened. Instead, the power stayed off, the pizzeria was still stuck in darkness. Rick began to panic even more as he turned it back down, then up multiple times. His breathing came out fast as he began to talk out loud. "What the hell is going on?! Why aren't you turning back on?!" he screamed angrily at the lights.

As he did, he noticed something move at the corner of his eye. He stopped talking and held his breath. Heavy breathing filled his ears. Something was behind him. Rick held the light with a shaking hand. Slowly, he turned around and found himself face to face with all the animatronics, including the cupcake, staring at him with glowing white eyes. Their bodies were tattered and caked with blood. Their mouths hung open, as they stood there, stone still, surrounding their last living prey.

Rick gasped in horror and took a step back. With his shaking hand he lifted the small flame towards them, hoping they were afraid of fire. "G-git back!" he screamed. None of the animatronics moved in the light of the flame. Rick breathed heavily, not sure what to do. As the orange light flickered on each of the animatronics bodies, Rick began to notice something. In the gapping holes and torn areas in the animatronics, it looked like...parts of human flesh...

Small ligaments, bloody arms and legs. A small child's hand was visible slightly sticking out of the side of Foxy's stomach. Pale and worn to near bone as if it has been trapped there for quite some time. Maggots slipped in and out of the rotten flesh inside the animatronics. Rick's eyes widened in horror and realization as he took another step back. "N...no...The missing...the missing kids...they are..." Rick tried forcing out, but was too shocked to even say.

He stopped when he felt his back make contact with the wall. His heart skipped a beat as he quickly turned his head to the side and saw the wall. Then he turned his head back to the four creepy animatronics. He was trapped. To make matters worse, a cold wind blew through the hallway, blowing the flame out. Panicking, Rick tried flicking the flame back, but only sparks came out. He screamed at the top of his lungs when all five animatronics lunged at him, screaming high pitch screams and sinking their teeth into his flesh.

Within seconds, Rick was gone. Only a pile of shredded organs and blood remained...

The animatronics separated as they gradually began to roam around the pizzeria as they always did at night. Their feet going over blood and stepping on slippery organs. Suddenly, the lights came on, causing them all to stop in their tracks and shut down.

The security door went up and The Purple guy stepped out. His tired eyes scanned down the hallway at the blood and lifeless bodies. His eyes stopped at all the piles of bodies and scattered ligaments down in the main room. Silently, he turned back and stepped over the puddles of blood and made his way around the animatronics, frozen in place. He looked past them and saw more blood. He sighed as he turned and faced the animatronics. He placed his hands on his hips, smirking. "Oh dear...did the power go out in here...? Such a pity," With that he turned and walked to the supply closet and pulled out a mop and a bucket.

"Well...can't leave the place looking like this...The manager would get upset." With that, he turned and walked down the hallway, away from the animatronics and back to the main room. He locked the front door and turned off the open sign in the window. With that, he turned on a small radio he brought with him and placed it on the stage. He turned it to a cheerful tune and went to work...

12:00 pm...

Finally, The man in purple was done. He sighed as he took off his security cap and wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. "There! All cleaned up." He washed the mop out and dumped the blood down the drain outside in the back of the pizzeria. Then, he looked down at his watch. "Uh oh, 12:15..." He looked over to the animatronics. They had disappeared from the hallway.

The Purple Man straightened up and calmly walked out of the main stage room, down the hallway, and into the security room. He checked around first to make sure the animatronics weren't hiding inside the room before sitting down in the chair and picking up the tablet that looked at all the security cameras. He pushed a button and replayed the scene that happened. Purple guy laughed hysterically as the little kids screamed when the lights went out, and the animatronics moved.

Just then he heard breathing outside his window. He stopped the video and turned to the left. He turned on the lights and found Bonnie at the doorway,. His face was cleaned from all the blood. The man in Purple grinned and pushed the button to the door. The left door slammed shut in the purple bunny's face. "Nice try, Bon. I'm not going to be that easy to get," he joked as he turned back to the video and watched the rest of the recorded massacre.

When he was done, he deleted the footage of the massacre and sighed to himself. "Hm...not much fun when you just watch...I like being part of the action..." he said to himself. Suddenly he heard deep laughter outside his door. Freddy was close. The Purple guy quickly punched the right door button with his fist and looked back down at the tablet. "Fifty five percent power left..." He looked down at his watch again. "Three thirty...I'll make it," he said calmly to himself as he placed his hands behind his head...

The End...

...

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This oneshot was inspired by The Five Nights At Freddy's Hidden Lore video on youtube by Mr CreepyPasta. (If you haven't watched his FNAF Creepy pasta vids, go check them out they are pretty cool) I remember watching the video and liked the voices for the animatronics and the part when they are about to sing another sing, but ended up causing the lights to pop and go out. Then what really puzzled me was when Freddy's face lit up afterward. Instantly I wondered that since the lights went out, the animatronics went into their night mode. I wanted Mr Creepypasta to continue on that one scene, but he didn't :( so I was inspired to write this oneshot from it.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed it, and enjoy my other FNAF Fanfic: Freddy Fazbearland and other future Five Nights At Freddy's fanfics to come ^w^Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it, and hope you enjoyed it, and I will see you in the next fanfic. Buh bye!**

 **Characters: Rick, Jenny, Eddie, Chey, Josh, nameless adults and children**

 **Ps I also have an account on Tee Public with some FNAF tshirt designs and others if you are interested of having a FNAF shirt of your own XD thanks again.**


End file.
